


The World is my Oyster

by redrockbluerock



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A horde of gemlings, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Multi, there's thirty five of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrockbluerock/pseuds/redrockbluerock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For fifteen years of Steven's life, Pearl has been missing. However, he manages to discover a small, red gem who could be the key to finding her. What he finds is sure to shock him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is my Oyster

She could feel the weight getting heavier each day.  
Her hands ran over her stomach. It didn't show yet. But she knew it would soon. The way they felt, thirty-something geodes were forming. She couldn't stay. Even in the temple, there wouldn't be enough room. She had everything she owned. Her swords, her books, her memories. All were stored in her gem. So what was she forgetting?  
"Pearl?" Oh. Him. She turned to face the one who had called her. Steven. "What are you doing?"  
"Leaving."  
"Why?"  
"I have to."  
"W-will you be back?" She smiled weakly, patting his head.  
"Eventually." She turned back to the ocean, shoes phasing off to reveal her long talons. As she stepped in, she heard another voice yell.  
"Wait!" A seven foot tall figure was running towards her, three heterochromatic eyes uncovered. She only sped up hearing their voice. "Pearl, Wait!" She couldn't face Garnet.  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered, diving under the dark waves, speeding towards parts unknown.  
"Pearl..." Garnet mumbled, collapsing on their knees in the sand. Steven's arms wrapped partially around the fusion's waist, embracing them with all he had. They began to cry, shuddering as their body threatened to tear itself apart. "Why?"  
The only response was the ocean's quiet roar.

**Author's Note:**

> I use they pronouns for Garnet due to the fact that they're a fusion, and due to personal preference.


End file.
